


I Think Today Is Going To Be A Good Day.

by OhGodHereTheyGoAgain



Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derogatory Language, Langst, M/M, gender non-comforming Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain/pseuds/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain
Summary: Lance has never beleived in gender conformity. He is confident in being male but he likes makeup and the finer things in life that are usually reserved for females. He likes dressing how he likes whenever he likes. But some days he just doesn't know how to feel. Those kind of days are never good days. It's the kind of day when everything goes from bad to worse. As the day wears on he has to wonder if there will be a silver lining or if he'll lose himself to the monster laying in wait.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	I Think Today Is Going To Be A Good Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part to "I Think I Am Going to Like It Here". This can be read as a stand alone. Klance is now in high School. It follows Lance instead of Keith.
> 
> If you didn't see it in the tags there is attempted rape. If that is triggering for you please don't read. There is also offensive lanuage that attacks people who are gay, trans-gender, and promiscuous that is used by the antagonist.

Blue eyes scrutinized the reflection in the mirror. The lanky boy trapped in the glass stood bare, freshly showered and wearing only a pair of tiny black boyshorts. The supple, tawny, skin glowed from a strict skin care regime and stretched smoothly across lean, barely visible, muscle. Lance’s body hair was sparse to begin with but he usually shaved whatever grew in. His shoulders were broad but tapered into an unproportionately narrow waist. His long arms and legs were slender but toned. Feminine, Masculine, or some mashup of both, that was the question? Usually Lance just woke up with a **_Feeling_** that gravited more one way or the other and got ready accordingly. But today was one of those rare days he felt lost. One of those days where everything went wrong. Today...it was going to be a bad day.

It was one of days when, in the past, he got into a fight with one of his best friends, Pidge. It was one of those days when his dad asked him why he couldn’t just be happy with how he was born and dress like a boy all the time and his mother wasn’t around to scold the man to accept his son the way he was. It was one of those days when Allura had broke up with him, which had been fine because they both agreed their reciprocated love was not romantic, but it had hurt all the same. It was one of those days when Sendak tortured him; calling him hurtful things like, fag, whore, trannie, etc. but still grabbed his ass or tried to lift up his skirt. Luckily it never went further than that because Keith made sure of it with threats, fists, or a protective arm around Lance’s shoulder. 

Keith. 

It was one of those days when Keith had started dating Rolo and distanced himself from their friend group. From Lance. Sure they were still talking and Keith was always nice to him. But the gorgeous half Japanese-Russian boy just didn’t have time for him. Last year their rock solid friendship had been reduced to waves when they passed each other in the hallway and short conversations when they bumped into each other taking out the trash or at the gym. Every once and awhile they would still go for a run together and they would laugh and talk like they used to, giving the brunette hope that things were back to normal only to be crushed when, all over again, Keith only had time for School, soccer, kendo club, working out and  _ Rolo _ . 

Speak of the devil. Lance ran from the mirror to the street facing window when he heard the sound of Rolo's ridiculously loud motorcycle. Seriously, talk about no respect. It was hardly 7:00 am, plenty of people were still sleeping. Not Keith apparently, who left his house cool as a cucumber, to meet Rolo in a disgusting mockery of romance. Lance wrinkled his nose, disturbed. “Eww, they are practically eating each other’s faces for breakfast.”

The dumb senior even had the audacitly to grab Keith’s butt as if the strong muscled boy was a submissive little skinny brat. “What is he doing?” Lance said out loud to himself as he peeked out of the blinds. “Keith is the rough one. That’s what his rippling muscles are made for.” 

Keith did the biting, the hard grinding, the hair pulling, the pinning of other people to walls and beds, and the butt groping. Not the other way around. Lance would know because they had practiced all their firsts with each other so that Lance would be an experienced lover when he finally dated Allura. Not that they had even gone that far. He and allura never went further than low-key making out in their 3 months of dating at the end of his freshman year. It had been weird. Like what he imagined making out with one of his sisters would feel like. Yuck!

Keith and Lance on the other hand had been each other’s first kiss, first tongue kiss, first make out sesh, first dry humping, and first blow job... That last one was a little unnecessary as Allura didn’t have a penis. However, he was grade A pro at sucking Keith’s cock. Best grade he ever got. And Keith was his favorite subject. Studied that dick so often he could now deepthroat without choking on it. And Keith? Oh my god the things his mouth could do to Lance. He learned Lance’s weaknesses to oral, both blowjobs and eating out, by the 3rd go around.

They never got completely naked, and besides Keith’s tongue, there had been no anal penetration. They weren’t together, even if Lance wanted to be, and there had to be some boundaries. Lance wanted to save  **_something_ ** for the person who would eventually love him. Plus they were still kind of young. Not to mention he wanted to lose his virginity at prom, or something similar, like in some cliche teen movie. He was a slut for that kind of stuff.

The brunette shook his head to dispel his wandering thoughts. “Focus Lance. You need to get ready for the first day of Sophomore year.” There wasn’t much more to watch anyway as  **_his_ ** Keith mounted the bike behind Rolo and wrapped his arms around the Senior before they sped off towards the highschool. Again, Keith sitting behind someone on a bike just stuck a nerve. Keith was the driver; took the reins. It didn’t matter if he didn’t have his license yet, Keith did not take the back seat. 

Lance sighed, going to his closet to decide on an outfit. “What does Keith even see in that stupid, pot head, platinum blond. He wears ripped up, long sleeved, flannels like some 90’s grunge wannabe even in 100 + degrees heat. So tacky.”

Feeling deflated and unsure Lance settled on a genderless pair of mint green run shorts with dark green accents, a basic, semi-fitted, V-neck white tee and a pair of white trainers. He finished off the look with the most basic of makeup; Mascara, blush and a high shine strawberry lip gloss that was Keith’s Favorite. He made sure to drop the gloss into his bookbag so he could reapply through the day with the hope that when Keith passed him in the hall it would make him think of all the things that Lance used to do to him. Things that he was missing out on while he was with Rolo. 

  
  


* * *

“I knew it. I just knew it.” Lance complained, sliding into an empty seat and placing his tray down at the usual lunch table he shared with his grademates Hunk and Pidge. 

“Knew what buddy?” Hunk asked. 

A small girl with big glasses looked up from the book she was reading in favor of eating her homemade sandwich and apple slices with peanut butter “This better not be stupid gossip about some dumb popular kid dating or breaking up with another dumb popular kid. Or even worse the same thing but about fictional characters on some dumb tween drama you watch.” Pidge Lamented, “Because if that’s it, I don’t care.”

“Rude.” Lanced huffed. “And for your information it’s about mui” He continued, sweeping a long fingered hand to his chest to indicate himself. “I woke up just knowing today was going to be a terrible day.”

Hunk swallowed a bite of his burger nodding, “Because you woke up and felt off? I could tell by your nondescript outfit. It’s never a good day for you when that happens.”

“See!” He shouted at Pidge, “at least somebody gets me.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Ok, I’m game. What happened that’s been so bad today?”

“Well, for starters I had to watch Keith make out with stupid Rolo this morning.”

“Right,” Pidge said, amused “Because you were forced to watch?”

“More or less.” Lace rolled his wrist “When that grubby grungo came rolling in on his noise machine and woke the whole town up I had to see what all the fuss was about. Subsequently spending all that time making sure Keith left for school with his virtue got me off schedule so I missed the bus and Rachel didn’t even try to hold it for me. Then I had to walk because my mama’s car is in the shop and my papa had already left for work. God I hate that everybody else who can drive moved out or is back at university. So Anyway, as you already know it’s raining out and while I had my umbrella it didn’t do much. I was soaked through by the time I made it to school. My socks are still wet! Then I was rushing so I wouldn’t be late for class and I slipped in the water dripping off myself and fell on my butt. Of course people laughed but that wasn’t even the worst of it. Sedak saw it and he told me to stop being such a baby. I told him that it hurt and he should mind his own business. Do you know what he said to that?” He paused allowing them time to guess

“Lance of course we don’t know, we weren’t there.” Pidge said is exasperation 

“Whatever it was I’m sure it wasn’t good.” Hunk said, worried for Lance.

“He said if that if I wanted to feel what real pain in the ass is like that he would fuck it for me. Ruin it so that no one else could use it without causing me pain.” Lance finished.

“Did any teachers over hear him?.” Pidge questioned

“Of course not, the hallways were already thinning out. It was just about time for them to start class. Some kids heard it, but no one is going to rat him out; they are all scared of him.”

“You should tell the principal,” said Hunk, shoving a couple of fries in his mouth.

“For what? Iverson knows he’s trouble but there is only so much he can do. With the rules the way they are Keith has gotten into just as much trouble for getting into brawls with him while trying to defend me. Besides, he’s all talk, he's never actually done more than an ass grab or a fleeting touch. It’s just intimidation tactics.”

“Yeah but the dudes like 20 years old from being held back. The rules should be different for an adult threatening kids our age.” Pidge said angrily slamming her little first down on the table. Sendak was a jerk to everyone but he tortured Lance worse than anyone and it made her so angry that there was nothing she could do.

“Well our age. You're like 10.” Lance laughed

“Fuck off” Pidge grumbled,

“Language. A child your age shouldn’t even know those words.”

“Hey guys” Keith said as he slid in next to Lance, trying to steal one of his fries. 

Lance however was faster and pulled his tray away from the sexy food thief. “If you only came here for the food you can just walk on back from whence you came.” To add insult to injury Lance stuffed a fry between his lips and let it hang out just to mock Keith.

The Japanese boy squished Lance’s cheeks with his hands to hold him in place as he leaned in and ate the french fry from Lance’s lips in a poor imitation of a kiss. “Actually, I came over to see if you guys were coming to my game tonight? It’s at home.”

“Sorry” Hunk answered for himself and Pidge “Pidgeon and I have a project to work on tonight.”

“No Problem. Lance?” Keith Licked his lips. “You're wearing the strawberry lip gloss. Nice.”

“Um, yeah.” Lance said, slowly placing another fry in his mouth hoping Keith would steal more food from his mouth. “I don’t have anything better to do. I can do some research in the library before the game too. Kill two birds with one stone or however that saying goes.”

“Awesome.” He said Getting up. 

“You’re not eating lunch with us?” Lance asked,trying not to sound dejected, already knowing and hating the answer.

“Nah. I’m going to sit with Rolo and his friends. See ya tonight.” Keith said, his fingertips sliding across Lance’s shoulders as he walked away. Lance's baby blues followed him the whole way.

“I don’t get why you two aren’t together.” Pidge said, Aso watching Keith’s retreating form before turning back to Lance.

He shrugged “He doesn’t like me like that. We’re just friends.”

“Pretty sure friends don’t suck each other’s dicks and all the other gross stuff you give way to much detail about. I’m pretty sure I know what Keith’s dick looks like and I’ve never seen it.” the girl replied pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Don’t worry Pidge you won’t have to hear about it anymore. We haven’t hooked up since he started dating Rolo.”

“Since Allura” Hunk corrected. “You and Keith haven’t hooked up since you started dating allura.”

“Yes, Hunk. Thank you for reminding me I haven’t had Keith’s perfectly pink, plump, cock in my mouth in almost 6 months. God I miss the way the throbbing veins of it feel on my tongue and how salty sweet his cum tastes when he blows his load down my throat.Hnnnggg, it was so gooood. Like ocean saltwater taffy..” He whined out in an almost moan.

“Ew stop” Grumbled pidge. “I thought you said I wouldn’t have to hear about this anymore.”

“What can I say I’m a weak man.”

* * *

  
  


After hastily packing up his homework Lance made his way from the library to the bathroom to freshen up before heading down to the field to watch Keith’s soccer match. 

A short kid a grade above him watched him with interest as Lance beautified himself. He looked familiar to Lance but the navtive floridian couldn’t place him.

“Are you brushing your teeth?” the Junior asked bemused as he washed his hands.

Lance spit the foam from his mouth and proceeded to rinse out his toothbrush. “That is what one usually does with a toothbrush and toothpaste in their mouth.”

“Yeah but I’m just surprised someone would bring that shit to school, like who thinks of that kind of stuff?”

“A pretty boy like myself.” Lance pulled his backpack in front of him and leaned it on the sink ledge. Putting away his toothbrush and toothpaste he rummaged through his bag looking for his lipgloss. “I’m going to watch the game. Do you know how many hot boys are on that team? Not to mention all the cute fans like myself. You never know when you might get lucky. And by lucky I mean whoever gets to hook up with me.”

The shorter male laughed. “Keith wasn’t kidding when he said you were funny.”

It finally clicked. The kid’s name was Beezer, or at least it’s what everyone knew him as. Lance had no idea what his real name was. He hung out with Rolo and Nyma and by extension, Keith.

“You should come sit with us to watch the match. Nyma would get a real kick out of you. She is always telling Keith how adorable you are. She’s been dying to trade make up tips with you.” Having finished drying his hands he threw the wad of paper towels into the trash bin.

The brunette boy considered this. He was here by himself. Usually Lance loved making new friends but he rather not have to sit with stupid rolo. Then again he had nothing against Nyma and Beezer seemed cool enough. He could situate himself between the two of them and hopefully be able to evade any interaction with the perpetually, sleepy looking, platinum blond. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Beezer said. “I’ll save you a seat. See you down there.” 

“Sure thing.” Lance replied, finally getting his manicured fingers on his elusive lip gloss.

Popping the lid of his gloss he leaned over the vanity to get closer to the mirror. The curve of his spine popped his butt out and he was sure the swell of cheeks were visible from underneath his tiny run shorts but he didn’t pay any mind to it as he was alone in the boys restroom. Or so he thought.

“Always acting the desperate whore even when no one is there to tease.” Came a rough gravelly voice, and not in a lace and leather sexy way like Keith’s. It was more like cigarettes and sandpaper and it grated on the ear. 

“Sendak.” Lance sneered, rolling his eyes. He watched the senior come into view from the reflection in the mirror as he came up behind Lance. He must have come in as Beezer was leaving and that is why he hadn’t realized he had company. Unwanted company. 

Lance didn’t even have any time to react as a hard smack landed on his ass. The force of it almost made Lance bump his face into the mirror and his book bag tumbled to the floor, vomiting books, compass, protractor, and writing utensils across the linoleum. The brunette squawked in surprise. He always tormented Lance, degrading him and making lewd comments and promises but he had never actually laid a hand on him before. Turning around he shoved the hands off that had reached up under his shorts and underwear to knead painfully at the bare meat of his tush.

“Don’t act like you don’t want it.” Sendak replied, undiscouraged at his hands being knocked aside. Instead he pushed his hulking body against Lance’s lanky form, the struggling of the willowy boy sending blood quickly through veins and half filling his arousal. Grabbing the hem of Lance’s mint green shirt Sendak swiftly rid the brown teen of the thin fabric even as he struggled fruitlessly.

Lance shoved at Sendak but it did little against the heavy barrel chest. “I don’t. Get off me. ” The hulking senior curled his body over the cuban and started sucking at his neck like a leech. “I’ll tell Keith.” Lanced warned, desperately trying to pry the large empty head off his throat. 

“And? Do you think he’ll really care how I use your filthy slut hole.” He bit hard at the juncture between the sophomore’s neck and shoulder, reveling in the shocked, pained, cry that he tore from those shiny lips. “Now that he's done using your dirty cunt of an asshole and moved on to fresh meat he won’t care when I take my turn.” Sendack pinched at one of Lance’s small brown nipples. 

“Bet he stretched you out nice and good for me, all those times he used you as his personal fuck toy, but your sloppy hole still hasn’t taken someone as big as me. I’m going to rip you apart. I’m going to make you bleed. And you are going to love it when I cum buckets in your ass. There will be so much jizz you will look pregnant with it. I’ll have you dripping cum and blood for days. You will be begging me to take your whore ass again and again.” Sendak rut his erection hard into the sophomore's rigid body, coaxing a reluctant hard on from beyond his resistance.

“If you’re real good to me right now, I’ll think about making you my play thing.” Quick as a striking snake his hand was gripping lance’s jaw forcing his mouth open with forceful pressure.

The tawny teen scrabbled at Sendak’s beefy arms in panic as a saliva heavy tongue entered his mouth. It felt wrong and tasted gross. His body thrashed trying to escape but it was like he was nothing more than an angry house cat in the jaws of a wolf. Roaming hands left erosive poison in their wake, making Lance feel sullied, and touched him in places that had only previously belonged to himself and Keith. 

Lance didn’t want this, he may have given himself freely to his neighbor but Sendak was wrong. He was not a slut, he was still a virgin for Christ’s sake. He was not going to lose his virginity unwillingly and to some monster like Sendak. 

Lance bit down hard on the intrusive appendage in his mouth, tasting blood, and simultaneously tipped his weight forward stomping hard on the repeat Senior’s foot. “Take that bitch.” Lance crowed propelling himself past his would be rapist and to the exit.

The poor boy had no sooner reached the door when he was pulled by the wrist and twisted back to face his perpetrator. Pain exploded in his cheek bone when a hard punch landed right under his eye. Lance found himself knocked down onto the floor with the beast of a man looming over him, pulling at his shorts and threatening to remove the last of his modesty. The young cuban lashed out with his leg, trying his hardest to knee Sendak in the sensitive balls. Judging by his attacker's howl and slight retreat Lance had landed the hit. Flopping onto his belly the brunette crawled out from under the heavy weight above him but had only just made it out when Sendak grabbed him by the hair and once more straddled his hips.

“Fucking slut, that shit hurt. You must want to be punished, you kinky trany. Stop playing hard to get.” The harsh voice rumbled in Lance’s ear like thunder. A warning of the storm to come. 

“I’m not playing.” Lance cried out reaching up to dig his nails into his bully’s hands. “I don’t like you. I don’t want to have sex with you. I’m not some fucking slut and even if I was I still wouldn’t want you. You disgust me, you perverted creep.”

Sendak ignored the clawing at his hands. The pain riled him up, made him want to give it back thrice as bad. “I know you want it. The way you walk around here wearing short skirts and low cut shirts, your pretty little nipples peeking out when you bend over and one looks at the right angle.” The behemoth slammed lance’s face into the floor. “But I’m not against fucking you up to make you submit”.

Pain exploded behind Lance’s eyes and blood gushed from his nose. The Sophomore was pretty sure it was broken. The brunette barely registered being flipped onto his back before a fresh stab of hurt lodged into the side of his skull from the blunt force of Sendak’s sledgehammer-like fist over and over.

Whatever happened next Lance wasn’t really sure. He could see things happening but he couldn’t register the colors and shapes that whorled around him dangerously. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up, and he was shivering but he didn’t think he was cold. His head hurt so bad it made his ears ring. It was so loud. He couldn’t even hear what Keith was saying. Wait, Keith! When did he get here? His pale face swam in Lance’s vision and his handsome features were pinched in...fear? Worry? Lance raised a shaking hand to his neighbors cheek trying to smooth out the hard lines. 

“Keith” He whispered out as he noticed blood in the cuticles of his finger nails. Lance pursed his lips in confusion when he remembered what Sendak had tried to do, or did do. Lance couldn’t remember. Tears welled in his eyes. “Keith...Sendak.” He couldn’t even get the words out. It took so much effort to speak.

“I know.” Keith replied quietly, his beautiful lavender-grey eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I’m sorry he hurt you. I promise he will never touch you again.”

Lance nodded and trusting Keith that he was safe he closed his eyes and let his consciousness slip away with the last thought of: I love you Keith.

* * *

It was quiet when Lance woke. And dark, he noticed, upon opening his eyes. The only light came from dim overhead recessed lighting fixtures.

“Hey.” Keith whispered from where his head rested at Lance’s Hip. His sleepy eyes searching Lance’s face for any indication of how he was feeling. He held one of the dark hands in his own, a thumb running over the delicate skin soothingly. “How are you feeling.”

“Like I’ve taken a baseball bat to the head.” He tried to thread his fingers through the silky strands of Keith’s black hair but to his dismay he found a pulse oximeter on one finger and an IV taped to the back of his hand that impeded his attempt.

Keith Sat up but kept their hands intertwined. No way was he losing contact with Lance right now. His touch grounded him, assured him that the boy was ok. “I’m not surprised. Do you remember what happened?” He asked.

Lance was quiet for a moment. “Sendak attacked me. But I only remember up to where he hit me in the head. Did he…” Lance felt the telltale sting in eyes that promised tears. “Did he rape me?”

The Raventte shook his head. “No. I got there just in time to prevent that,” Keith spat angrily, “but not soon enough.”

Of course it was Keith that saved him. The Cuban felt a calm settle over him that he was still his own. He was still scared and in pain but he assumed that would all heal with time. Now that he knew nothing was stolen from him he could focus on Keith who looked in turmoil. “Was there a fight? Did he hurt you?”

The older boy squeezed Lance's hand reassuringly. “I caught him unaware. He was too busy...Anyway I saw red. I was so angry when I saw what he had done to you. Sendak didn’t get a hit on Me. My mother and Kolivan had to pull me off him by the time they got there. The only thing that worked was when mom told me that you needed me. It’s like I had been possessed and your name was the thing that brought me back.” Keith huffed out a tormented sigh. “I was so scared. You were lying there half naked and just shaking. There was blood all over your face and the floor. I was able to get you to sit up but at first you weren’t responding to anything I was saying. Then you passed out. I even gave the paramedics a hard time when they tried to take you from me. If I had just gotten their sooner”

“Stop that right now. You are literally my hero.” Lance chided. “It’s not your fault that I got hurt. The only person to blame is that piece of shit Sendak.” It didn’t escape the brunette's notice that Keith’s alabaster knuckles were raw and bruised. “How did you even find me? Weren't you at your game?”

“Yeah.” Keith said sniffling a little and wiping his eyes quickly with the back of his free hand to wipe away any wetness there. “We were on the field but the game hadn’t started yet. Beezer came over and said that he had invited you to watch the game but that it had been a while and that he was worried because he passed Sendak going into the bathroom as he left it.” 

Keith paused. “I just knew something was wrong. I grabbed my cell from my duffle bag and called my mom as I ran. She and Kolivan were on duty and not far from the school so they rushed over.” 

Keith paused again and Lance remained quiet allowing time for him to arrange his words. “He’s been arrested and your parent’s are pressing charges. He’s probably going to get let go on bail but there's a restraining order on him.” He reached over and gently traced his fingertips from Lance’s hair line to his chin, being mindful of his tender bruises. “If he even thinks about breaking the order and showing his face I will make him regret it. From now on I won’t let you out of my sight.”

Lance smiled sweetly, the movement irritating his broken nose. Though it didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it should. He was assuming it had already been set. “I’m sure Rolo would love that.”

Keith shrugged. “He doesn’t matter to me as much as you do.”

“He’ll probably break up with you.” Lance could only hope.

“That's fine. He’s not really my type anyway.”

“Oh?” Lance raised a curious eyebrow and winced when it made his head throb more. He honestly didn’t even think that possible. “And what is your type?”

“Boys with brown skin that shines in the sun like oiled bronze. Boys with azure eyes that sparkle like multi faceted gems. Boys who wear dresses sometimes and aren’t afraid to question gender norms. Boys whose voices fill my head with every song they sing along with on the radio. Boys who are smart and funny, brave and fearless, sweet and sassy all rolled in one.” Keith’s cheeks were flushed pink but his gaze was determined and didn’t stray from their blue mark. 

Lance felt like he just swallowed an entire field of butterflies. “Are these boys actually just one boy whose name happens to be Lance and is your next door neighbor.” 

Keith nodded. “He’s smart, like I said.” He leaned in stopping just a hair's breadth from those pretty lips he was so in love with. Lance nodded minutely, giving permission, and Keith erased the distance.

The kiss was gentle and tentative. The pressure of lips meeting just enough just to convey feelings and mindfulness of not disturbing physical aches. It was one of Lance’s favorites to date especially when Keith followed it up with an “I love you Lance. I have loved you since we were children. I only started dating Rolo after you started dating Allura. Even After you broke up with her I was afraid you would never see me as anything other than a friend. So I picked someone the exact opposite of you because I didn’t want to be reminded of what I thought I couldn’t have.”

“What made you realize you could?” Lance asked.

“Because you said it first.”

“I did?” Lance said. “When?”

Keith pulled away and sat back down in his chair next to Lance’s Hospital bed. “Right before you passed out, at school.” The Ravenette looked worried. “You probably weren’t in your right mind. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way.” He finished in a rush. “I’ll still keep you safe and take care of you while you get better.”

“You’re right I wasn’t of sound mind.” Lance reached out for the older boy even though it made his head hurt to move. “But that doesn’t make it less true.” He hummed happily when Keith met him in the middle and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too. I realized how much when I dated Allura. It just didn’t feel right. Not like it feels with you.”

They pulled away when there was a rap at the door and a ginger haired doctor let himself in.

“Dr.  Smythe” he introduced himself upon entering. “ Ah Lance, you’re awake my boy. How are you feeling?” He paid no mind to the romantic scene he had disrupted.

“I’ve felt better, but all things considered I Think I’m ok.” He just found out he hadn’t been raped and Keith loved him. Right now he didn’t want to ask for more.

“That’s good news considering the broken nose, concussion and multiple contusions.” Dr. Smythe walked over to the en-suite sink and began to wash his hands, though he made sure to keep an eye on Lance as he did so. “We kept you overnight for observation. I am going to perform another exam now and if it’s normal we can discharge you in the next few hours. You did have some mild brain swelling though so you will need follow up within the next 48 hours with your PCP.”

The exam only took about 30 minutes and Lance was pretty sure half of that was filled with the ginger haired physician’s anecdotes. They were a bit weird but they were amusing and put Lance at ease. That and Keith’s hand in his.

“I am clearing you for release. I’ll let your nurse Romelle know so she can get all these wires off you and to give you something for that headache before you go. I’ll also have her give your parents the scripts and discharge instructions that we just went over and let them know they can come in if they want.”

“My parents are here?” Lance asked. He must be really out of it. He didn’t even think about them not being there.

“Of course. In the waiting room.” Said Dr. Smythe. “ Only one other person is allowed at a time in patient observation. It was obvious how distraught your boyfriend here was so after they realized you were out of the danger zone, so to speak, they allowed him to be the one to keep you company.” He chuckled to himself when the pale boy blushed. “You’ve got a keeper there Lance.”

“I know.” Smiled Lance.

“All right boys. Hopefully I don’t have to see either of you later in the ER. Lance, I know it might be hard with how you’re feeling but I hope you have a good day.”

Lance looked at Keith and was speaking more to him than the good doctor when he said. “I think today is going to be a good day.” After all, any day with Keith by his side was bound to be a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I love comments. No pressure, I'll love you even if you just read the story in full.


End file.
